I'm not gay
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Proque definitivamente ella no era gay... No era gay... ¡Hatsune Miku no era gay!


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

 **Advertencia:** Leer historia bajo su propio riesgo, no me hago responsable sobre el impacto que esta pueda tener en sus mentes (?).

* * *

 **I'm not gay**

Cuando era niña solía leer un libro cualquiera; la historia de este libro era muy simple: Una princesa se enamoraba a primera vista de un resplandeciente príncipe. Este era amable y caballeroso con ella, le dedicaba sonrisas y palabras sinceras, y, al final, le declaraba su amor a la princesa jurando estar juntos por la eternidad.

Si, era una buena historia.

Claro que, la princesa de esta ocasión no es como la que pintas las historias. Esta princesa es un poco malhumorada, egocéntrica, narcisista, grosera, plana, baja y un gran etcétera. El nombre de esta chica es Harsune Miku, dieciséis años, no le gustan los deportes y acaba de mudarse a esta ciudad para empezar en un nuevo instituto. Se ha mudado con su madre debido al trabajo de esta. Claro que, esto realmente no tenía mucha importancia porque ella ya iba de camino a la escuela, con dos perfectas coletas peinadas, una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro y con toda la actitud de niña rica y mimada de papi que quiere hacer de los chicos sus lacayos.

Si, una chica cualquiera de secundaria de esas que encuentras en todos lados.

Toda una princesa.

Si entienden el sarcasmo, ¿verdad?

Mientras caminaba más y más por aquel camino, noto como poco a poco se veía rodeada de estudiantes con el mismo uniforme que el de ella, ya estaban cerca de la escuela preparatoria nueva. Sonrió aún más con entusiasmo y aguantando sus ganas de correr, inhalo y exhalo aire, mentalmente se dijo a si misma que este era su año. Siempre lo era. Se tomó unos momentos para observar con calma la gran entrada cuando llego a esta, poso sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas y después jugo un poco con su cabello antes de dar el primer paso.

Una chica demasiado arrogante, no importa como la veas.

—Bien.

Se susurró a si misma antes de seguir su camino en aquel lugar. Claro que, esta no sería una historia sobre príncipes y princesas si no ocurriera algo malo que decidiera el transcurso de la historia. Vean, justo después de dar dos pasos seguros en aquel camino rodeado de árboles, Hatsune Miku choco contra alguien debido a algún chico idiota que ni siquiera se disculpó con ella, ocasionando que terminara chocando contra una chica de tercer año al parecer, estuvieron a punto de caer si no fuese por dicha chica con la que choco.

Entonces fue que todo dio un giro inesperado para la historia de esta princesa.

Cuando Miku iba a agradecerle a dicha chica, se quedó hipnotizada por aquellos profundos ojos azules que se encontraron con los suyos aguamarina. Miku se quedó muda y sin saber que decir, solo abría y cerraba la boca sin que saliera sonido alguno de esta mientras se fijaba en el rosado cabello de la chica, y por alguna estúpida razón sentía su cara un poco caliente y de seguro sus orejas ya se encontraban rojas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Dijo la chica peli rosa con una sonrisa—. Deberías apresurarte a llegar a tu clase.

Dicho eso la chica peli rosa se fue junto a su compañera rubia, esta última molestaba un poco a la otra mientras murmuraba algo sobre "haberlo hecho de nuevo", algo extraño. Mientras, Hatsune Miku se queda estática unos minutos más en aquel lugar hasta que escucha el timbre anunciando las clases sonar, es entonces en que comienza a correr, no quiere llegar tarde en su primer día.

Y mientras corría hacia dicha clase, se repitió mentalmente que solamente se sonrojo porque estaba nerviosa.

Sí.

No tenía nada que ver con aquella chica mayor.

Por supuesto que no.

* * *

Han pasado tres semanas desde que iniciaron las clases, Miku se ha hecho amiga de una chica de su clase. Megpoid Gumi. Ambas se llevan aparentemente bien, Megpoid soporta la actitud arrogante —y un poco tsundere— de Miku. Suelen comer juntas durante el almuerzo en la cafetería, lo hacen porque Miku descubrió que la chica peli rosa come ahí siempre, con la rubia de aquel primer día y otra chica igual rubia, un poco más baja y aparentemente infantil. Aún no saben porque, pero al parecer las tres tenían ojos azules, solían ser regañadas por la rubia más alta y suelen reírse mucho durante sus momentos juntas.

De alguna manera Miku siente envidia, ella también quiere reír así.

No es que ella quiera reír junto a la peli rosa, no, claro que no. Es solo que ella igual quiere un grupo de amigos igual de animado.

Si, tenía que ser eso.

Mira una vez más a Gumi, le da las zanahorias de su almuerzo y comienzan a hablar con normalidad.

* * *

Siguen pasando los meses, ahora ya están en a punto de terminar mayo y las vacaciones de verano se acercan cada vez más. Miku al fin sabe cómo se llama aquella chica peli rosa —no es que ella lo haya investigado, simplemente lo escucho por ahí. No es que haya obligado a Gumi a investigarla, para nada—; Megurine Luka, un nombre apropiado, de alguna manera le deja un sabor dulzón en el paladar cada que lo pronuncia.

Le gusta.

El nombre, le gusta el nombre, porque no es como si ella gustara de las chicas o algo así por el estilo.

Ella no era gay.

No.

No…

Bueno, quizá solo un poquito… ¡Pero solo con Megurine! No es como si le gustaran las chicas en general…

Volviendo a la historia de esta complicada princesa que por alguna razón, ya no espera al príncipe, sino al parecer a otra princesa. Esta historia algo complicada no tiene mucho y podrá culminar. Megpoid Gumi le ha confesado que la chica rubia y alta que siempre esta con Luka le ha citado —más tarde se entera de que se ha confesado a su amiga y esta acepta dicha confesión—; Miku ya sospecha para que es dicha cita, no se equivoca demasiado y cuando durante la noche Gumi le dice lo feliz que esta, ella se pone a pensar.

Le gusta Megurine Luka.

Le gusta una chica.

Ella siempre decía que no era gay.

Realmente no es como si se considerada gay, lesbiana, bisexual o como le quieran decir.

A ella solo le gusta Megurine Luka.

Y mientras entierra su rostro en la almohada y suelta un grito n la misma, se dice que ahora es su turno para confesarse, quizá todo vaya bien para ella.

Sí, es algo optimista.

* * *

Al día siguiente ella cita a Megurine Luka después de clases, en la fuente que se encuentra en el jardín que cuida el club de dicha área. Miku llega primero, repasa mentalmente lo que va a decir.

" _Bueno, ya sabes~ … te he estado viendo como una acosadora desde el primer día de clases y creo que me he enamorado de ti aunque no soy gay"._

Una confesión como ninguna…

Esta chica es una idiota si me lo permiten decir.

Mientras sigue pensando en que dirá en dicha confesión, siente los pasos de alguien detrás de ella. Megurine Luka ha llegado, aquella chica que no sale de sus pensamientos desde que la vio por primera vez está ahí, ahora, con ella. Lo mejor es que le está sonriendo.

— ¿Tú me has citado aquí? —pregunta con voz suave, sus ojos entre cerrados y una ligera sonrisa.

Miku se queda en blanco por un momento.

—Ah… y-yo… —tartamudea sin desearlo—. Si, te he llamado aquí, Megurine-san.

Se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos, Miku no sabe que decir y está más roja que nunca, Luka en cambio es paciente y espera a que la más pequeña se tranquilice.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —dice al cabo de tres minutos, ya se está volviendo algo incomoda la espera.

Miku reacciona y la mira, es la primera vez que lo hace tan de cerca.

—Yo… yo…

Por alguna razón parece enojarse ahora.

Da un paso al frente y apunta a la peli rosa con su dedo.

— ¡Me he enamorado de ti a pesar de que no soy gay! —se forma un silencio incomodo—. H-hazte… ¡Hazte responsable de mis sentimientos!

No es la mejor confesión del mundo, pero si, al menos lo ha dicho.

Luka suelta una leve risa por lo bajo, la situación le parece demasiado graciosa. Miku se siente ofendida de que se rían de sus sentimientos y está dispuesta a irse, claro que, Megurine Luka no la deja, la toma de un brazo y hace que le mire directo a los ojos.

—Me hace muy feliz tu confesión, Hatsune Miku-san —dice con una extraña expresión de sadismo—. Me encantaría aceptar tus sentimientos, pero solo tenemos un problema con tu confesión.

— ¿C-cuál es? —pregunta Miku un poco insegura y algo avergonzada.

Luka sonríe de lado nuevamente, le recuerda al gato Chesire.

—El problema es que yo no soy una chica, en realidad soy un chico.

Miku se queda en silencio un momento.

Está procesando la nueva información adquirida.

Megurine Luka.

Esta en segundo año de instituto.

"Ella" usa el uniforme de chicas.

Pero en realidad es un chico.

…

Aún está procesándolo.

…

Solo hay una palabra que le llega a su mente.

— ¡¿Eres un travesti?!

Lo grita sin querer, aun así Luka se ríe de su reacción.

—Sí, soy un travesti, puedo alzar mi falda y demostrarte que soy un chico de pies a cabeza —se ríe un momento al ver que Miku se queda viento sus pechos—. En realidad son falsos, solamente es relleno.

Miku empieza a reír por lo bajo, las lágrimas salen aun así de sus ojos.

Pero no es que se sienta estúpida —al menos no mucho— es solo que simplemente no le importa que Luka sea un chico travesti.

Y lo mejor de todo.

Ella seguía fiel a sí misma.

No era gay.

Creo que no es necesario decirles que Megurine Luka y Hatsune Miku no son el típico príncipe y princesa del cuento.


End file.
